


The Last Thing I’ll Ask of You

by Iorhael



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo gave a promise before he sailed across the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Thing I’ll Ask of You

“Sam…”  
  
“Mr. Frodo, please. It’s the last thing I’ll ask of you—”  
  
“Cut it out, shall we?” Frodo snapped; hand angrily brushed tears off his eyes. “And enough with the _mister_ already.”  
  
Sam did not seem to hear. He kept his eyes fixed on Frodo’s, his fingers on Frodo’s face, thumbs stroking the cheeks slowly.  
  
“It’s our last night. We should…”  
  
Frodo cupped Sam’s jaw and stopped his strings of words with a heated kiss. “No. Do not say those words,” he whispered into Sam’s mouth and backed off toward the bed. “I shall be yours always. Tonight and forever.”  
  
Sam stared as if in a daze as Frodo began to move. Taking off his clothes, scrawling backwards to lie down on his back. His arms were stretched out, offering himself for Sam to see, to savor, to take.  
  
Sam swallowed hard. They did not often do it this way. He was more of a bottom than the other way around, but tonight, their last night, and all the nights afterwards, Frodo promised that they changed place.  
  
Slowly Sam climbed up on the bed. The mattress shifted, the silken cover rustled under his weight. He traced Frodo’s milky-white skin with the tips of his fingers. Sam closed his eyes as he sensed muted shivers coming off Frodo, the arching of his back, the shaky moan-growl from his throat. Sam was going to treasure all these, leaving them imprinted in his mind until the day they would meet again across the sea, behind the silver curtains.  
  
  
  
~~~


End file.
